Alone, But Not Anymore
by rising.perfectionist
Summary: This a Blainchel story. Rachel's dad dies and the other begins to abuse her. Rachel continues to be bullied and tormented at school. Blaine begins to be there for her after she has completely broken, and together they will find a way to build Rachel back up again to her own self again.


**HEY GUYS! THIS IS A BLAINCHEL STORY SO PLEASE DON'T HATE AND MAYBE LEAVE A REVIEW. (FOR ALL OF YOU KLAINE FANS OUT THERE, I MADE BLAINE AND KURT BEST FRIENDS.) ALSO, IT'S RATED M AND HAS MENTIONS OF ABUSE FOR NOW. READ WITH CAUTION. LOVE YOU AND ENJOY!**

She closed her eyes tighter as her father hand gripped her wrist even harder. Rachel tried to pull away but got a slapped harshly against her cheek.

"You think you can run huh?" he whispered against her ear.

She flinched away and looked down, blinking away tears. Her father pushed her to the floor and kicked her stomach, she winced in pain and began to back up to a corner until she couldn't go anywhere and she waited for the worse. He moved her roughly and kicked her back as she screamed in response, returned by another kick in the stomach.

"GET UP FREAK!" he screamed.

Rachel stood up with all the strength she could. She knew that the bruises would become even more sore as her previous ones had and how they would show up soon. Rachel blinked tears and looked down as he began to yell at her.

"NO DINNER, NO MUSIC, NO DANCING, JUST GO TO BED YOU WHORE!" he yelled.

She scrambled up the stairs and fell onto her bed, sobbing as quietly she could. And after a few minutes she sniffed and wiped all her tears away; she picked up her bag and pulled out the rest of her homework but began glancing upon a picture of herself and her two dads. Ever since Leroy died, Hiram has been abusing Rachel. Claiming that her father's death was because of her. And not once has anyone been there for her, to wipe her tears and comfort her. Not like school helped either- each day she was covered in a slushie facials by the jocks and cheerleaders of McKinley High. After a few hours she looked at her clock that read 1:00am and knew she had to go to sleep. She snuggled under her blankets and stared up at her ceiling, having a troubled and restless night.

Rachel woke up quickly and shut off her beeping alarm clock. She knew it would upset her father and she didn't want to start her day by getting another slap or kick by him. She slipped on some skinny jeans and an over-sized sweatshirt, she didn't want to get exposed. But as she glanced up at the mirror a purple splotch was on her cheek, probably from last night and she frowned. She began to apply makeup to it and nodded in approval as it wasn't seen anymore. She went down the stairs silently after picking up her bag and grabbing a granola bar, starving from yesterday. She buckled up her seat belt as she entered the car and began her drive to school. As she did, she began to hum gently to herself and found herself at the doors of McKinley High School. She went to her locker and looked at her schedule. Glee practice first period.

"Shit" she softly said.

She frowned and bolted into the room, not wanting to risk a slushie facial. She opened the door and sat in the back of the class this time, and watched the students walk in bustling and gossiping as usual. She pulled out her book and read silently and after a few moments Mr. Schue arrived.

"Hey guys, Sectionals is coming up and we need our set list. Rachel any ideas?"

She glanced up from her book and stared at Mr. Schue.

"Uh… I-I don't have anything…" she whispered and looked down.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a worried look and looked at Rachel.

Santana looked at her in awe and smirked.

"Wow. Man-Hands has been silenced, did you finally realize that no one gives a damn about your op-"

"Enough Santana." Mr. Schue said cutting off Santana.

Mr. Schue glanced at Rachel.

"Rach… What's been up with you lately?" He asked sadly.

Rachel shook her head.

"Nothing Mr. Schue, I'm just tired that's all"

Puck stood up and faced her.

"For the past 3 weeks?! Rachel did you think we didn't notice this?!" Puck said angrily.

He walked up closer to her and she flinched, beginning to cry.

Everyone looked at her confused and she stood up.

"Oh please this is just another little diva show." Mercedes claimed and Santana and Brittany nodded.

"She just wants attention…. or to steal my boyfriend.. again"

She narrowed her eyes at Rachel and she looked down.

Finn stood up and pushed Puck away from Rachel and looked down at her.

"You will never get me back freak…" he murmured and smirked.

"Please stop…" she whispered.

She pushed her roughly and knocked her to the floor. Then and there he realized how skinny and fragile she was. Puck got up and defended Rachel and punched Finn in return.

"DON'T PUSH HER IDIOT!" he yelled.

Finn just got back up and punched Rachel again, and Mr. Schue and the rest of the boys in the club began to pull the two apart. Rachel stood back up, crying and sniffling, and she wiped the tears off her cheek. Exposing the ugly purple bruise on her cheek. Kurt got up quickly and stared at Rachel.

"Who did that to you Rachel?" he yelled and everyone looked at her.

She began to back away slowly away from Kurt and quickly bolted out the door, with Kurt and Blaine trailing behind. She continue to run as fast as she could until she got outside to her car. She slipped in as quickly as she could and pushed as hard as she could and drove home. Hearing the yelling of her name fading away as she left.

"WHAT THE HELL FINN?!" yelled Puck as Mr. Schue held him.

"GUYS! GUYS!" screamed Mr. Schue.

Everyone stared at Mr. Schue and then to Blaine and Kurt as they entered the room quietly, holding hands tightly and with Kurt red-eyed from all the crying.

"Well where is she?" Mr. Schue asked eagerly.

Blaine stroked the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb and the kissed his hand gently before returning to Mr. Schue's question.

"She left.." he said sadly.

He nodded.

"Kurt, Blaine. Go find her."

Kurt nodded and Blaine closed his eyes and stood up with Kurt. Leaving the classroom slowly.

"As for you guys…" Mr. Schue said gesturing to everyone else in the room.

He hesitated but then shook his head.

"Let's make that list for Sectionals."

Kurt and Blaine slipped into Blaine's car and Kurt stared at the window.

Blaine started the engine and said nothing. But as he noticed Kurt beginning

to cry, hearing his sniffles, he stopped the car and parked at the nearby cemetery.

"K-Kurt…" he whispered in his ear.

"It's okay…"

Kurt shook his head.

"No it's not Blaine" he said openly crying.

"Did you see that bruise? On her cheek?" he said raising his voice.

"She's so broken Blaine, everyday those kids make fun of her not being there for

her when she needs it most. She comes to school everyday with new bruises, but I see

them Blaine, and how skinny she is. She comes to school everyday getting slushied. A-and.."

Kurt began to choke up on his tears and he looked down. Blaine quickly hugged him

and began to run his back tenderly.

"Shhhh… Just let it out Kurt…" he said softly.

He knew that he had to be strong for Blaine but he could help but let a few tears

fall for the poor girl. He saw he suffering and he himself didn't do anything but watch

her get tormented everyday. He closed his eyes and pulled away from Kurt, and then

wipe his tears away as he saw them.

"Come on Kurt, let's go find Rachel an-"

Kurt bolted out of the car and Blaine quickly followed him confused but realized what

was happening. He saw Rachel in front of a gravestone, sobbing heavily to herself while hugging

her knees tightly. Kurt went to put a hand on her shoulder but she tensed and flinched away from

him and he noticed this and frowned.

"R-rach what are you doi-"

She cut him off with more crying and whimpering.

"P-please don't hurt m-me…. I-I'm sorry please d-don't…" she whispered while crying.

Blaine stood there shocked like Kurt.

"W-we won't hurt you Rachel… We just want to help…"

Kurt said softly and kneeled down with Blaine beside her.

While Kurt began to stroke Rachel's back gently, Blaine noticed

her father's name on the gravestone in front of them and he blinked

out a few tears.

"Y-you're father…" Blaine whispered.

"He's dead… it's okay to say it Blaine." she replied softly.

He nodded slowly and wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist making her tense up and

hug herself tighter than before. And after realizing this, he loosened his grip and gently

touched her hand gently.

Kurt gazed down at Rachel and sighed.

"Rachel what's going on… you barely sing or try for solos anymore. You're not

you're not yourself anymore…. Rach please just tell us…" he begged gently.

Rachel opened her eyes and stared at Kurt.

"I-I can't…" she whispers.

"I'm sorry but I can't K-Kurt" she says weakly.

Blaine frowned hearing this and stood up.

Kurt followed him and stood up as well, pulling Rachel

as gently as he could and brushed her off, making her flinch.

"We're going back to school Rach, okay?" Blaine asked gently.

She said nothing but nodded her head softly. Kurt walked in the middle of

Blaine and Rachel and snuck the car keys in Blaine's hand.

He then opened the car door for Rachel and gestured for her to sit.

Blaine got in the driver's seat and started up the car. While he did that, Rachel

was staring out the window, shivering slightly. Kurt saw this and wrapped

his jacket around her and she responded to him with a faint smile. And the

three of them made their journey back to school in silence.

"Why aren't they here yet?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Wait, Quinnie is worried for Ru-Paul?" she smirked.

Quinn shook her head in denial but deep down she really cared for

Rachel. When Quinn was pregnant with Beth all Rachel did was support her

and even offered her own friendship, even after all the bullying. Plus, she even

gave Beth some of her own cute baby clothes. She sighed lightly and continued

to do her homework from earlier but just as she begins Santana snaps her

out of her thoughts.

"Hey Q wanna go to Breadstixs later with me and Brit?"

Quinn hesitated but then smiled weakly.

"Yeah sure pick me up at… 7 alright?"

Santana nodded and went back to talking to Brittany.

Quinn frowned and continued to work, but her thoughts

kept trailing back to the one and only Rachel Barbara Berry.


End file.
